


What are friends for

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: missing scene from after mike and annalise broke up and annalise finds comfort in rosie





	What are friends for

The words that Mike couldn't bring himself to say when he broke up with Annalise were that he knew she was in love with Rosie  
even though she couldn't see it herself

Annalise didn't know how to feel now honestly now that she was no longer in a relationship with her now ex boyfriend she had met through rosie

"I broke up with Kat"Beaumont says to her

"You must be joking?"Annalise was surprised

"I'm being serious Villa"Beaumont said to her

"I Beaumont Rosewood am single yet again"Beaumont exclaimed earning a eyeroll from her 

"You are an idiot if you let that gem of a woman go"Annalise shook her head

"She loved her husband I could tell she wouldn't admit that right there to my face but I could just tell"Beaumont said to her

"Sorry about Mike"Beaumont adds 

"I really liked him everything was going so well between us he’s leaving now I’ll miss him and damn this whole thing sucks"Annalise frowns

"Dating is really hard"Beaumont mentioned

"He wanted more than I could give him" Annalise said to him

"That's Mike for you I'm sorry if he rushed you Villa" Beaumont said sincerely

"He said he was all in and I hesitated"Annalise revealed nervously opening up to her friend

"I'm here for you just know that rain or shine I'm your guy"Beaumont tells his friend

"You are so sweet to me I don't deserve you"Annalise remarks to him getting all emotional tears welling up

"What are friends for"Beaumont sips on his drink after smiling in her direction 

"I'm very glad we are friends Rosie"Annalise says to him


End file.
